


Just A Game I Play

by Bean_1978



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_1978/pseuds/Bean_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous Serial Killer Dean finds the perfect man to turn into his puppet, but something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

"When the night grows cold, and I want to hold you baby, don't say don't." 

Dean leaned over his kitchen counter, supple and tender music playing in the back ground. He sharpened his knifes and went over the events for tonight in his head. Dean Winchester was a grade A serial killer. He has gotten away with 20 or more murders in his life time and at the age of 31 he enjoyed what he did. He has been lucky enough to never been suspected for any of them. Dean Winchester had stunning emerald eyes that sparkled in any kind-of light. He was always wearing a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He knew he was striking. After all that's how he got most of his victims. He would take them out and give them the night of there lives, then take them back to his house as have his way with them. He pulled them down to his basement and skin there faces. He loved listing to them beg for mercy and or when they tried to escape. Expect tonight was a special night for him. Dean had always had an obsession with dolls. They were kept in glass cases in his basement. To display them amongst is victims, but now Dean wanted to make his very own doll. He was going to capture the perfect specimen for his project. The clocked just turned to 7:00. His plan was in place. His bag was packed with each utensil he needed. Tonight was going to be perfect for Dean. 

He already had his eye on someone who lived two blocks down from him. His name was Castiel Novak. Dean could just have eaten him alive. Castiel was perfect for his project. He was invited over for dinner at Cas' house tonight. Just him, all alone with Cas. He had the biggest crush on Dean since he had moved in about a month or two ago. He just had no idea who this Dean Winchester was. A psychotic killer who wanted to turn him into a puppet. Dean couldn't be happier. It was time for him to leave. 

Cas' house was white as snow with light pink roses in the front. There was no doubt he had a green thumb. His garden was full of beautiful flowers. It was just beginning to get dark, he thought about what Cas would scream like and hoping he wouldn't wake any of the neighbors. He smirked at his thoughts. Thinking about how skilled and clever he was. 

He knocked lightly on the door not wanting to alarm Cas. Dean wanted to see this man beg for mercy and fall to pieces. Cas suddenly opened the door alarming Dean and pulling away from his thoughts.

"Hello Dean" Cas answers in his usual deep, graveling voice. Dean thought he was absolutely impeccable. He noticed that Cas was blushing and moving his feet around like a teenage girl. Dean had about three inches on him and he smelled incredible. His hair was smoothed back perfectly. Cas' white shirt was unbuttoned a little too much at the top but he didn't mind. He could just see more of his beautiful skin. His green eyes roaming all over Cas, but pulled himself back down to earth.   
"Hi Cas. Thanks for having me." His voice a little to skeptical. "Please come in."

Dean walked in and admired all the art Castiel had on his walls. He had a cat too, pretty orange cat that looked like he fed it a little too much. "Nice place." He grinned at Cas and gave him a little wink that made him blush even harder. It made Dean chuckle. He thought about what Cas' mouth tasted like. He was so excited about tonight and he knew that he was going to get away with it. Cas had no idea what he had gotten himself into. "Let me take your coat." He ran up to take off Dean's coat and touched him a little too much. He thought it was funny though. He grabbed Dean's bag a realized it was a lot heavier than he thought. "NO! I mean it's ok I got it Cas."   
"Well dinner is ready; you said you liked steak so..." Dean interrupted him. "Yes, yes I do." He grinned and gave Cas a look that made him smile. Cas walked towards the dining room and followed him. He sat at the opposite side of the table that Cas was on. Observing his new project. His were so beautiful. As if they were rippling with water.

"What would you like to drink?" Castiel questioned Dean and got up to walk to the kitchen. "A beer, if that's not too much trouble." "Nope, not a problem." Cas came back with a Corona in his hand and a glass of wine in the other.  
"A wine man, huh?" Dean leaned back and opened his beer and stared at Cas.   
"I guess you could say that." He could tell that Castiel was nervous. More nervous than he had probably ever been in his entire life. His cheek were still rosy red. "This is really good Cas. Where did you learn to cook?" Dean wanted to make a little conversation besides jut stare at the man. 

"Hm? Oh, my grandmother. I watched her cook a lot." "Do have any family Cas?" Dean regretted asking after it took Cas forever to answer. He just stared at his food. "I'm sorry, Don't worry about it.". "Thank you Dean."   
They got a bit more chatty after 2 beers and 3 glasses of wine. They decided to watch a movie. Insidious 3 just came out and Cas rented it. Besides, Dean loved him a good scary movie. Either way he didn't care if they watched My Little Pony. His plan was still in place.   
Until, Cas got a little tipsy. 

He didn't plan this. He only had three beers and Cas was drinking his weight in wine. When Cas got up to go to the kitchen Dean knew why. He followed Cas. He went to open the fridge but Dean shut it back. Cas turned around fast and frightened. He looked up at Dean lost.   
"Cas, no. You've had enough. Lets put you to bed. Dean grabbed his arms and lead him to Cas' bedroom. Cas was shouting nonsense back at Dean about how he could handle himself and he want a baby. He didn't need someone to take him to bed and that he was fine. He tried shaking away but it didn't work.   
"Here we go." Dean sat him down on the bed. Cas grabbed him from pulling away and softly kisses him on the lips. The kiss was full of need and want.  
"Stat with me.." He went to his neck and whispered the words tenderly to Dean.  
"You're drunk Cas. You won't remember any of this in the morning." Dean looked down sad. He wasn't going to get to go through with his plans. He saw how vulnerable Cas was. How could he want to hurt that poor baby? Cas' eyes teared up. He walked over to another side of the room and a Terry Stafford record began to play. 

Dean sighed at the soft music.

Cas crawled over to Dean, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans. He reached down and grabbed his hands but it didn't stop Cas. He tugged on the him of Deans black shirt. "Cas..." he hissed and closed his eyes. He couldn't deny that it was hard to say no the Cas' cute kitten like eyes staring into him. 

He opened him eyes and looked down at his body. He saw Castiel's erection and knew that it was to late. Deab grabbed Castiel's hips and dove forward for a soft kiss. 

Dean unbuttoned the rest of Cas' buttons on his shirt an let it hang loosely on his boney pale shoulders. Cas pulled Dean shirt over his head. His jeans just as there were. Unzipped and unbuttoned waiting for attention. 

Then Deab decided that this was going to slow. He grabbed the smaller mans left leg and held it against his waist. He devoured Castiel's neck like candy and ran his hands through his tousled hair, messing it up even more. 

Cas' moans were to much for Dean to take. He sounded so beautiful, but didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Cas...You don't want this. We should stop." Dean's voice was so tender and sweet. He didn't realize it yet but he cared about Cas and he wasn't suppose to care if he lived or died I the first place and now he was hanging onto Dean like his whole life depended on it. 

"No, I don't want you to stop." Cas hooked his fingers in Dean's Jean loops. "Undress me Dean..." He closed his eyes in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this now.

He layed Cas back softly onto the bed. He got down onto his knees and undid Cas' black slacks. He lifted up so he could pull then all the way off. His boxers were lights grey which made his skin look radiant. 

He grabbed the rim of them and pulled them down slowly reviling Cas' member. He gasped at the air hitting him. Dean got rid of them and threw them off to the side.

He thought Castiel was absolutely striking. Dean licked up his shaft and Castiel moaned. He finally lost it. He took most of him into his mouth. He was average but Dean was bigger. 

Cas was driving him crazy. He was noisy, very noisy. He popped off Cas and crawled over him. 

He grabbed Deans jeans as a "take them off." He was more than willing to do so. His jeans hit the floor making a clanging sound like symbols. They were both naked running their hands all over each other. It felt sweet and safe. Dean hoped Cas would remember this in the morning. He felt like he was raping him. 

But hearing Cas' moans kind-of changed his mind.

He couldn't wait anymore. He dug threw the bed side table for lube. He found it and prepared Cas. His moans got louder. Cas made the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard. He added four fingers. Cas was pretty tight, but he was a small guy compared to Dean. He was ready and Dean couldn't wait any longer. 

He pushed into Cas soft and slow.   
The moon peered around the curtain of the bedroom. It made Cas' eyes shine so bright.

Dean didn't really give Cas time to adjust, but he wasn't rough and fast with him. You might as week have said they made to Cas. It was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. 

Cas putty in his hands. Dean held him as he came and yelled out his name. He cleaned both of them off and covered them up in Cas' white sheets. Cas passed out right after he came. He looked so peaceful as he slept and it didn't take him long to fall asleep right after.   
\----------------------------------------------

Dean woke up in the morning and realized that Cas wasn't under his warm embrace anymore.   
He hurried to pull off his boxers an ran into the living room to find Cas.   
He was kneeled by the front door in a deep blue robe.   
"Cas?" Dean was scared something might be wrong. Cas stood up and turned around. He had Deans bag in his hand.   
"What are these?" He poured everything out onto the floor. Deans scalpels, needles, knifes and pills.   
"What the hell are these?!?"   
His voice was scratchy. He ran to coffee table.   
"Cas I can explain! Wait!" He yelled to him.  
Cas didn't wait though he stared to dial 911 but Dean ran up behind him and grabbed his linky weak arms. The phone shattered in the floor.   
"Let me go!" Dean flipped Cas around, punching him. He fell hard on the floor. Even though he couldn't hear him Dean bent down and whispered   
"I'm sorry...."


	2. Like That

It was a little hazy but he remembered what happened. Castiels eyes shot open like a bullet. He looked around. He was in his basement. The only thing he could think was that he was dead. Or he was going to die. Then he heard him.   
"I like it when you struggle like that."   
Dean walked into his view. He still had sex hair and put on pants but there was no shirt. Deans muscles looked even more delicious in the light. Except he was a maniac!   
He didn't know what was going on. Cas started to hyperventilate.   
"Oh now, calm down. The act gets old after awhile."   
"Umm, did you say after awhile?" Cas spat out shaky. He didn't want to do anything to get hurt. He simply invited his extremely hot and apparently insane neighbor over for dinner.   
Cas hoped this was a dream but he knew it wasn't. He wanted to wake up snuggled next to him but that wasn't going to happen.   
He watched Dean come closer and bend down right between his short legs.   
"Oh yeah, it's usually the same thing with everyone. I've had a few to get free but not for long."   
Cas saw the evil in his smile. It was probably the most terrifying thing he's ever seen.   
He's heard about this stuff happening but he'd never thought he would be in this situation. He was wrong.   
"If only you would have given me time to explain this morning. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."   
Dean stood up and sat down on Castiels lap.   
Cas closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He thought to himself that he would never see his family again or his precious little cat. Everything that had ever been important to him ever raced in his thoughts.  
Then we he felt Dean drag a rugged knife softly across his lips he opened his eyes.   
Dean had his mouth slightly opened and teeth pressed together.   
Cas felt tears come into his eyes. He couldn't hold them back no matter how hard he tried. They silently fell off his cheeks. Then the knife was pulled away. Castiel opened his beautiful blue eyes. Even though he couldn't see well because of his bitter tears, he felt Deans fingers on his face. Dean bent down to his right ear and whispered so softly,  
"I should kill you."   
Cas' heart stopped. This was his fault. He let someone he barley knew into his home and then let them fuck him. He thought he had to be the most ignorant person in the world.   
It was time to face it. He was going to die and there wasn't anything he could say or do to stop Dean.   
Cas slowly laid his head back and it dangled from the chair. Deans weight lifted from his lap.   
He closed his eyes and waited. Then after very few quiet minutes he shot back up only to see a fist in his face and black after that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castiel woke up on his comfortable bed. His head ached unbelievably. Well he had been punched in the face and knocked out twice today.   
And yet again he remembered. He threw himself out of bed falling in the process. Cas hit his lips on the floor and busted it open. There wasn't anytime to think about it. He ran bloody and clumsy to the kitchen. He picked up the phone in attempt to call 911 but he stopped.   
Dean let him go. Why did he let him go? Cas thought Dean was going to kill him but he let him go.   
Cas put the phone down hastily.   
Putting himself back together and regaining his sanity.   
Where did Dean go? Did he go home. Deans house was seconds away. He thought maybe he should go down there. Then again, that would be like suicide. Dean probably wouldn't bother him again since he let Cas go. It's not like he could know that for sure though.   
And stupid him decide to go. He reached for the wide lensed black glasses on the marble counter,there was no time for contacts. Then shoved his feet into the old yellow converse by the door and grabbed his keys. He didn't tie the laces and he didn't care that he was in a pair of boxers and a robe.   
He sped walked down to the happy home of Dean Winchester. So he thought.   
The shined oh-so bright. He held his hand up to his glasses and proceeded to walk closer to the home.   
The feelings in Cas' gut made him sick. This was way to dangerous, he should turn around but he was already standing at the door.   
He closed his eyes tight and lifted his hand.   
The knocking proceeded to come over. Then the door opened.

He reviled his eyes yet again.   
And there stood an exhausted, terrifying, hot Dean Winchester.   
Both of his string tan arms leaned against the door frame. His eyes were pensive and he held a bottle of whiskey in his right hand.   
Castiels heart beats were unsteady.   
Then I firm hand grabbed him and pulled him in the house. The door shut hard behind him.   
It was very dark inside his house and it smelled like alcohol.   
Dean walked away in to the kitchen with was a little bigger than Cas'.   
He followed. Dean was over the sink. Still no shirt.   
"Why are you hear Cas!?" He growled aggressively.   
Castiel jumped. He wasn't really thinking at all anymore.   
"I-I don't know." Cas mumbled.   
"Are you scared of me?"   
Cas didn't say anything. He didn't want to answer wrong but he guessed he would just be honest.   
"Answer damn-it!" He slammed his hand down on the sink.   
"Yes..." Cas got quieter.   
"Great, now leave."   
Cas was shocked by Dean.   
"What?"   
"You heard me leave." Dean glanced at Cas behind him. He grabbed his heart trying to keep it in his chest.  
"It's cute when you act like that."   
Was Dean flirting with him. He didn't know what to think anymore.   
"Why did you leave?"   
"What?"   
"You left. You didn't kill me. You just left." Cas was a lot calmer.   
"Can't you just be grateful and move on?" Dean said gravelly.   
"No."   
"You know it makes me mad when you act like that."   
Before Cas could think Dean had his hands around Castiels hips and turned him around.   
"You have no idea what your getting yourself into Cas."   
"Yes I do." He almost whispered.   
"Oh really now. " Dean flipped Cas around and bent him over the counter. Dean laid over Cas' back.  
"I ain't even mad when you act like that." Dean kissed Cas' neck and let him go.   
"Why haven't you called the cops?"   
Dean took another sip from his glass.   
"Don't know..."   
"Yes you do. Or your just and idiot."   
Something rushed through Cas. He knew it was risky but Dean was making him angry.   
"I'm not an idiot Dean. If anyone's an idiot it's you!"   
Cas jumped forward closer to Dean.   
He was, crying? Why was Dean crying? It didn't make any sense.  
"Dean? Are you okay?" Cas tried to be quite and not to anger Dean.  
He turned around frantic. His eyes bloodshot.  
"Leave!" Dean screamed and made an attempt to shove Cas. It didn't work though.   
Castiel ran up to Dean and grabbed his scuffed face with two weak and tiny hands.   
"No Dean. I'm not leaving."   
Dean looked into Cas' beautiful blue eyes. He just couldn't resist but to collide there stupid lips together.   
"You should be scared. You should run." He stood up and took hold on Cas' black locks.   
"I know." Was all he said as picked him up and lead him to the back of the house.


	3. My Name

~~Cas' POV~~

Deans rough hands gripped around me. It hurt but nothing I couldn't handle. It was to dark. I couldn't see a damn thing.   
Then he threw me into a door. I think I got a few splinters but fear began to come over me. I couldn't care for a few splitters in my cheek.   
"Open the door, Cas." Deans sudden words made me jump.   
"If you really want to know who I am. Open the door."   
My hand was shaking uncontrollably but I still grasped onto the handle. Only to reveal old oak stairs and a dark abyss.   
"Go." His was deeper and rough.   
I made my way downstairs. What if he had bodies. Or people alive. Wait to be killed. Each stepped creaked more and more and it got darker and darker. Dean was right behind me. I felt the need to clutch him but instead my feet became familiar with concrete and there we were. In a dark basement. I hated something make a clinging sound.   
Then a light flicked on.   
I twirled around to find Dean leaned up against the stairs with his head pointed towards the floor.   
I realized sweat was almost drowning me. My had never beaten to fast.   
Deans head tilted up where he barley looked at me.   
"Turn around."   
I clutched my robe and prepared myself. Even thought whatever I did couldn't prepare me for what I saw.

Two.   
Huge.   
Glass cases.   
Of dolls.   
Old, new, boys, girls...  
Nothing I ever expected to see in a psycho maniacs basement.   
Why did Dean Winchester have dolls?  
"Dean?" I barley could hear myself.  
"Yes Cas?"   
"Umm...why-why do you have.....dolls?" Of all things Dean had it was dolls. I was still in such shock.   
Then I felt a warm body behind me.   
"Well, ever since-" then he stopped.   
I felt the need to leave but I wanted to stay. Something about him made me want to find out more and know more. Everything about Dean Winchester was interesting.   
"Ever since what, Dean?"   
He huffed out air and grabbed my shoulder softly. Turned me around.  
Then a question popped into my dumb head.   
"Dean. Why didn't you kill me?"   
He was quite for moments and then Dean opened his mouth to speak.  
"Can't you just let things go Cas?"   
His toned changed. More normal tone than scary this time.   
"No." was my only response. Then I turned my attention back to the creepy dolls.   
They were very well taken care of. Which surprised me. Dean didn't seem like that type. To take care of things.   
I noticed the one of the dolls in the case looked a lot like me. It seemed very old though. I approached it and ran my fingers over the glass in its spot.   
"That's my favorite. 1962. His name is Isaac. My brother found that that one for me." Dean talked to me like he had known me for years. Well in this case he had probably known these dolls for years.   
He knew everything about them it seemed.   
"So, are you going to tell me why you have all these?" I got more comfortable. I didn't want Dean to think I was afraid.   
"Ever since I was little-" his voice was enchanting"-my mom had a doll collection. She wouldn't let anyone but her and myself touch them. Then when she died....I-I took up her collection." 

I guess it made since now. Everyone loves there mother. Most people anyway. Except me. I never meet mine.   
"How old were you?" I shouldn't ask him questions. It was probably hard enough to talk about it.   
"5." I heard the strain in his voice.   
I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and he looked at me in shock.   
"It's okay Dean. You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry." I didn't want Dean to be upset. Especially not after this morning.   
"No Cas. You should go. Its not safe with me." He was sad and disappointed.   
I put my hand on the side of his cheek.   
"Well, what if I don't want to leave." I whispered to him. Trying to make him feel safe.   
I leaned forward and kiss him lightly. He with-drew and stared at me as if I was crazy. He stared at my lips and dove back down for another soft kiss. They turned into kisses of want and need. We backed into the old creaky stairs and tripped over every step getting out of the basement.   
When we reached the top my shirt came off. Deans hands ran down my back and sucked my pale neck like a vampire. Even though it felt amazing I thought about the hickeys that would be there afterwards.   
His hands clung to my ass like it was the only thing keeping him up.   
The way he touched me was hypnotic.   
He latched back down onto my lips but pulled back to quickly remove his shirt.   
I missed his tan biceps. They were glorious. He backed me up against what I assumed was his bed room door and grinding his hips into mine.   
I gasped and dragged my nails down his back. It made him moan loud.   
I loved it. I needed to hear more. I dug my fingernails into his back harder.   
I could tell he was trying to hold back. I felt bad because I was fragile. I don't think I could handle what Dean was wanting to do to me. He understood that to.   
He grabbed the door handle and opened it. It hit the wall loud and scared me. I pulled away from him.   
"What's wrong Cas?" He spoke in a sweet voice. "Nothing." After the words left my lips my pants and underwear were around my ankles and he took my hard member in his mouth. My hands tangled in his brown locks.   
"Deeeeaaaannnn!" I couldn't help but call his name out long and hard.   
He pulled off of me and bite my thighs. Placing his hands around my ass again.  
"Lay down Cas."   
I complied and crawled onto his bed. I Watched him undress. slowly pulling down his black boxers. He was magnificent. Dean crawled over me like some animal. He went lower to my ear and whispered, "Your beautiful Castiel." That deep voice has amazing.  
Saying my name. My full name. It was the best thing to ever come off his lips.   
"Say it again." I hugged out.   
"Say what again?"  
"My name."   
"Cas?" Dean sounded confused.   
"No. my full name."   
"Castiel."   
I loved it more than anything. Dean was like my drug. He worshiped my body. His kisses tasted better than anything. Then he opens his dresses. What I thought was going to be lube was a knife.   
He trailed down my cheek and over my chest.   
"Do you trust me Cas?"   
I didn't really at this moment but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.   
"Y-yes..." My voice came out shaky.   
"You shouldn't."   
He threw the knife onto the dresser and pulled out lube this time.   
Dean flipped me over on my stomach.   
I thought I would greeted by a finger but instead it was his tongue on my tight hole. It was glorious. I clawed the bed covers like a cat and bite my lip.   
Dean removed his tongue. It made me want to scream. I flipped over to see what he was doing.   
Lucky he was covering his big, tan fingers with lube.   
He stuck one finger in. It burned a little but it still felt delightful. I clutched the sheets tighter. He added another. Then another. I was still a little loose from last night. "Dean I.......ready!"   
I was so caught up in the moment I didn't care what Dean did to me at this point. I just wanted him in me.   
He crawled over me and grabbed my right leg. Placing it over his shoulder.   
He slowly pushed into me. Grabbing the sheets with one hand and my hand with the other.   
When he was all the way in he stopped. Resisted the urge to pull out and slam back in again.   
"Move Dean."   
He pulled out and tried not to slam too hard into me.   
"It's ok Dean." I wanted him to enjoy it, not worrying about.   
"I don't want to hurt you." He bent down and kissed me soft. I looked into his eyes and for once I didn't see lust or anger.   
He began to move in and out of me. The past got fast and he was yelling my name over and over. It drove me insane. I placed my hands on his back clawed.   
"Harder."   
I did it harder this time. He still wanted more.   
"Harder. Harder!"   
Soon I felt blood under my fingertips.   
Then he grabbed my cock. Pumping me.   
"Dean!" I screamed out his name as I came all over this stomach.  
He still kept going. When he came inside me he yelled 'Castile' about ten times.   
He made me feel complete.   
Dean was still in me when I fell asleep.   
Part of me hopes this was a dream and part of me hopes it wasn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*ring*  
"What the hell?"   
*ring*   
I woke up to Deans phone.   
*ring*   
I reached for it.   
The caller ID said Sam.   
The time on the was 9:45   
*ring*   
C: "Hello?"   
S: "umm, is Dean there?"   
C: "He's asleep."  
I looked over and Dean wasn't even there. Probably back in the kitchen.   
S: "Well, will you tell him to give me a call?"  
C: "uh,yes."   
Then whoever this Sam was hung up.  
I slide out of Deans bed. I found one of his shirts on the floor and put it over my head.   
I couldn't find him anywhere.   
Then I heard something in the basement.  
I walked forward to the door and just barley opened it.   
I heard Dean talked and the muffled sounds of someone else.   
I tried being quiet walking down five steps.   
There was a pretty strawberry-blonde girl with freckles across her face. There was a cloth In her mouth. Mascara ran all over her face.   
Then I saw Dean grab the rest beside her.   
He sliced a mark across her throat. It made me gasp loud. Dean turned around and saw me and looked back at the girl.   
"Cas leave."   
I panicked.   
"What?! What are you doing Dean?!"   
He twirled the knife in his fingers and started to walked to me. He grabbed my shirt,well his shirt.   
"Who is that Dean?"   
"Some chic I picked up at the bar. Now, go upstairs before if bet your dumb ass."  
He turned around and I grabbed the collar on his shirt. He tried to sling me off. I went tumbling down the stairs. The girl started to scream. Then Dean grabbed me. That's what remembered till I woke up on the couch under Deans warm embrace.


	4. I Love You

~~Cas POV~~

I opened my eyes slow and easy. Warm breath was against my neck and Deans chest moved slowly up down. Our arms intertwined with each other's. His soft t-shirt nuzzling my cheek. I guess he realized I was awake and started to talk to me.   
"I'm sorry that had to happen Cas. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."   
I could tell he was sorry. But I still could hear the screams of the blonde girl in my head. I remembered the fear in her eyes when I looked at her.   
"Why do you do it?"   
"What?" He responded.   
"Why do you do it Dean, kill these people?"   
He pushed me up off him and removed himself from the couch.   
"I don't want to talk about this Cas."   
"Well I do."   
He turned around and gave me a dirty look. A look I would never care to see again. It made my heart skip a beat. I've seen that look before. It was the same look he had on his face when he tied me up in the basement.   
Even though I would never admit it but Dean scares me. Watching him in that state makes me want to wet myself.   
I've never experienced anything scarier.   
I stopped talking about it. I really wasn't in the mood to fight. There were other things that need to be done. Like the strange man who called Dean earlier.   
"Dean someone called earlier. His name was Sam."  
"Oh. That's my little bro. Sammy. We were suppose to meet up last night but I got a little occupied with someone else." He winked at me and went into the kitchen.  
I followed after him and watched him grab for the dishes in the sink and wash them delicately.   
I lifted myself into the marble counter and watched his every move.  
I was entranced by him. Even though  I didn't like the idea but I loved him. I was in love with Dean Winchester and I couldn't ever undo that.  
Being in love with a psycho path was hard work. Also very risky.   
"Dean. Will you please tell me why?"   
"Why does it matter Cas? What would it change if I told you? Would you hate me any less?"   
He never turned around.   
" I could never hate you."   
He washed the last dish and walked over in between my legs.   
"After my mom....me and Sam lived on our own. Our dad left us and...I went out one night to take the edge off and meet this guy at a bar."   
My heart dropped, the thought of Dean with someone else made my head hurt.  
"We went out in this alley and I had so many thoughts running through my head and the things he was saying to me. I -I pulled the knife from my back pocket and slit his throat. For a moment I freaked out but it made feel good. Ever since I haven't stopped."   
I saw where he was coming from. I didn't want my baby to get upset so I leaned in and kissed him.   
"Tell me about Sammy." I tried getting his mind off of it which i think worked.  
"Well Sam, Sam's a good kid. Goes to Stanford. Has a girlfriend. Their in town for a few days. So I'll have to meet up with him soon."  
"Well that's good Dean. You should go out tonight."   
"Are you sure Cas?"  
"Of course i am."   
I really didn't want Dean to leave. I was scared to be by myself. What if someone else took me and killed me. I don't want to think about it.   
"I'll stay here and wait for you to get home." I brought him into a warm sweet hug. He kissed my neck. Then my jaw. Then my lips. Before I knew it he had my hands pinned against the cabinets above us. He penetrated my lips with his own.  
Caressing my tender sides. His kisses put me on cloud nine. Then unfortunately me stopped.   
"I have to go call Sam babe. I'll be right back. Then....we can continue." He smirked and swayed off to his bed bedroom.   
Then a thought occurred to me. What did he do with the girl?  
I tipped toed past his door making sure He didn't hear me.   
I stared at the door thinking about going in. What the hell.   
I opened the door and scanned the room before softly walking down the steps.   
I reached the bottom. There was no girl. I looked everywhere in that place. What could he have done with her in such little of a time?   
When I turned my shoulder hit the doll case. Then my attention was caught by the doll that reflects my image.   
I knew this was a bad idea but I opened the latch and took out the doll.   
I ran my fingers through the black hair atop his head. It felt almost real.  
Then he took me by surprise.    
"What are you doing?   
Dean was right behind me. Turned around and the doll dropped.  
It shattered on the floor.   
"Dean I!"   
"What were you thinking!?"  
I backed up against the doll cases. It shook and clattered.   
"I'm sorry Dean I-"   
"Don't let me ever catch you down here again. Do you understand me!?!"   
My vision started to blur. I've never seen Dean so mad. It wrecked me.  
Tears formed in my eyes and he began to jog up the stairs. Each step louder than the next and he slammed the door.   
I eased down onto the floor.   
What have I done?  
I covered my hands to hide my watery eyes. I can't believe I broke Deans doll and invaded his privacy. He'll never love me.  
I lifted up my head and looked at all the broken glass on the floor. The cream colored glass laid on the gray surface. I stared at it thinking about all the pain I brought Dean. So I picked up a piece and admired how shinny it was.   
My tears bounced off of it.  
I was scared of what I was about to do but I can't live with myself after upsetting him like that.  
I placed the glass against my wrist before slowly running over my skin.   
Blood dropped down on my leg.   
I did it again. And again. And again.   
I heard the front door slam.   
Now I didn't have to risk Dean finding me.   
But I started to get light headed.   
I could smell the metal in my blood.   
I laid on my side and drifted off slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:45 pm 

I woke up bloody with dried tears on my face. I was still really light headed. The doll was still scattered on the floor and it seemed Dean hadn't come down here.   
Then I heard the front door close. I freaked out. I hurried up the stairs and hope he couldn't hear me. It was dark in the hall way. The only light on was the small lamp in the living room.   
I calmly top toed around the corner and watched him hang his leather jacket in the coat rack. I hoped he wasn't angry with me. I can't bear it.   
I steeped in his sight.   
"Dean?" I looked down at my feet and hoped he wasn't mad.   
He turned around and his eyes widened. I thought he was disgusted with me.   
"Cas!?! What have you done?"   
"Dean I'm sorry I-"  
"Baby are you hurt?"   
Baby are you hurt? Why would he say that?  
He grabbed my hand lightly and pulled me into the kitchen.   
"Sit on the counter."   
I did as I was told. He pulled out a box of band-aids and peroxide.   
He picked up my hands and began to doctor my wrists.   
"If you ever do this again. I'll make you wish you didn't. "   
"I'm sorry Dean I just..."  
I knew what I was about to say but I didn't want to get rejected and scare Dean away.   
"You what Cas?"   
"Oh nothing it doesn't matter. Just kiss me."  
And he did. Soft and sweet.  
I clinched the counters edge.   
Dean rough hands made a trail down my sides then up my shirt.   
He played with my nipples and it made me moan into his mouth.    
When I did he slipped his moist tongue into my mouth. He tasted beautiful. I would never get tired of that taste.   
My hands wrapped around his neck tight. His skin was hot. It felt amazing.   
We parted lips and he lifted my shirt above my head.  
Then took off his own. I reached in for more kisses and snaked my hands through his brown locks. We stayed that way for several minutes. Just touching, grabbing, and kissing.   
Until he reached for my belt and made me jump a little.   
He took it out and threw it on the floor.   
He reached around me and took my ass in his hands. Dean pushed me off the counter and pulled of my pants off along with my boxers.   
I didn't realize I was so hard until he did. It felt good to be free.   
Dean grabbed my hips and pulled me up towards him. I let him pick me up into his hands and wrapped my weak legs around him. He carried me to the bed room.  
He slammed the door shut. He was so sexy when we were intimate. It made me want him more. I struggled to keep up with him. So eager.   
Dean dropped me on the bed and landed on top of me.   
I took in his sent and wished he would undress quickly. I don't think I could take it any longer.  
He finally stood up on his knees and slowly undid his belt. I could watch him all day.   
I reached down and grabbed myself.  
I could tell he liked it. He licked his lips and kept his eyes on me without blinking.  
"DEAN." I moaned. He took over where my hands was.   
Nothing felt better than his bear hands on my skin.  
When me and Dean where like this together nothing else mattered to me.   
He leaned over and I felt his cock rub against mine. Leaning over in my ear. Hot breath ghosting over my skin.   
I got so caught up in the moment it slipped out.   
" I love you."  
"What?"   
Oh shit. Why did I just say that? Dean looked into my eyes. He didn't seem angry or anything. Just calm.   
"Cas....I love you too."  
I was too overwhelmed. I dove into his neck and showered him with kisses.   
"Good. " I huffed out.   
Dean sat me up in his lap and ran his fingers over my back. I wanted it to go on forever. Even though deep down I knew this was going to go up in flames.   
I didn't needed to worry about it right now.   
Dean lifted me off him and stood on his knees again.   
"Hands and knees. " he told me.   
I obeyed. Anything for Dean.   
What I expected was a finger.   
What I got was a hard slap on the ass.   
I jerked up from the sensation but it felt good.   
"Again." I moaned.   
Slap after slap. I got to soaked up in it.   
Just when I thought we were getting started he stopped.   
"Turn over. "   
I got comfortable on my back and grabbed his arms.   
"Dean!" I called out to him.   
He got the lube from the dresser and slicked up his cock. Then his fingers.   
Sticking one in at a time slowly.   
Even though he wasn't a soft person he was in bed.   
Dean took out his fingers and bent over me.   
"I want to see your face when you cum."   
It sent shivers down my spine.   
Then he smoothly pushed in me.   
I closed my eyes and squeaked inhuman like.   
He got all the way in and paused for a moment.   
"Dean. Move before my head blows off."  
He moves back and softly went back in keeping up the slow pace until I said   
'Harder'.  
I started to call his name out repeatedly. Like a song that I never wanted to stop singing.   
"Dean. Dean. Dean. DEAN. DEAN!"  
He pumped in me harder and latched onto my thighs.   
"Oh Cas!"   
I didn't have time to say anything but a mixture of letters as I came all over over our stomachs.   
He gave me a few more thrust and came inside me.   
He stayed in me for a minute. With his eyes closed. 

When he pulled out he pulled me up for a quick soft kiss. We laid beside each other until I grifted off to sleep secure in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke from my slumber. Warm under massive covers. Little peaks of sun came through the curtain.   
I rolled over to find that Dean wasn't there. I dreaded getting up but I knew I had too.   
I slid out and put on his t-shirt that ate me and my boxers.   
As I walked through the halls I turned on the lamps. Trying to get a little light in this place.   
I stepped into the kitchen an saw a note on the fridge. 

Out for food. Be back in a min.   
-D

Well at least he told me this time.   
I didn't have to worry about finding some girl in the basement.   
It dawned on me that I haven't been to my house in a while and MY CAT!  
He must be starving.   
I went to the door to find my converse.   
Then there was a knock.   
Who could that be?   
It cant be Dean he has his Keys.   
I unlocked the door and held the handle in place till I worked the courage to open it.   
Before me stood a tall man with long brown hair.   
The only words I got out of my mouth were "Who-"   
Then a fist hit my face. I fell to the floor. Tasted the blood in my mouth.   
I tried getting up but got kicked in the stomach so I stayed down. I turned to look at the man again but was greeted with another punch.   
Then that was it.....


	5. Im Leaving Are You Coming with Me?

~~Deans POV~~

The store wasn't too far from my home.   
So I walked like always.   
I thought about how much Cas has changed me and made me a little more sane. Which helped me but didn't help him. I wish he would've gotten out when he could have. I don't think I can ever live without Cas. He's my drug. If he dies. I die.   
The only person who's killing Cas is me.   
And since that will never happen no one will ever touch him.  Not in the ways I can.

As came back to my house I saw another car parked in my drive way.   
It was Sam. Oh shit.   
I almost lost it. I dropped what I held in my hands and I never ran faster to the door.   
It was unlocked. Nothing could express the emotions I felt right now.  
My baby brother and my baby!  
I should told Cas sooner. 

I didn't bother closing the door. There wasn't anytime. Sam could have already done something to Cas he would regret. 

I heard a shriek from the basement and almost broke the door slinging it open.   
It didn't even feel like a walked down the stairs more like jumped each step. 

And there was Sam. Knife held high ready to swing forward into my babies heart.   
"SAM!"   
I caught his attention. His face filled with confusion.   
He lowered the knife.   
"Dean?"   
I ran over to Cas and I landed on my knees.    
He had a few bruises on his face but wasn't beaten up too bad.   
I ran my hands over this face.   
"Cas,baby, are you okay?!"  
He tilted his head towards me as I untied his wrist.   
"Yeah Dean, I'm good. "  
He wasn't good. I know him. He was trying not to freak out.   
"Uh Dean, who the hell is this?"   
I heard Sam in the distance.  Which angered me that he almost caused Castiel harm.   
I stood up without thinking and gave Sam a good clock in the jaw.   
"What the hell, Dean?!"  
I wasn't paying much attention to him.   
Cas needed all of it right now.   
I turned back around and he was trying to hold the tears back in his eyes.   
It broke my heart. My black, sadistic heart. That had a soft spot for a certain blue eyed beauty.   
My everything. And now something had gone completely wrong in our lives.   
My idiot brother put his precious life in risk.   
I got Cas untied and picked him up. That's when the tears started flowing out of him.   
"Dean, who is this?"  
Sam talked calmer to me.   
"Go upstairs and wait for me. Now."  
He obliged and I squeezed Cas tight.   
Without him I was nothing. If it wasn't Sam, he would pay unbelievable. 

"Cas, you okay?"  
"I'm s-sorry Dean..."  
"No baby it's not your fault. I'll take Care off it. Now go wait in my room. "  
"Okay, Dean. I love you."  
He sniffles and I kissed his forehead.   
"Love you. "  
I held his hand as we walked up the stairs making sure he felt safe on the way up into the bedroom.  
I kept my anger under control. Which was something that was impossible for me to do.  
I watched him crawl on my bed and lay down in the mountain of covers. He was so beautiful. If he was dead. I think I would killed Sam. I can't live like that.   
Anger flowed through my vains. I stormed into the living room to find Sam sitting on the couch.   
"Sam." I called out to him.   
"Dean! Who the hell is he?"   
I struggled to talk now.   
"Sammy, that's Cas-Castiel. Me and him are together. " I didn't how he was going to take the information.   
"Dean you can't be with people. Your a mass murderer! What are you thinking he's going to get killed like just now!"   
"Just shut up! I didn't tell him you were like me too. Sam if you would've killed him...."   
I turned around and put my hand through my hair.   
"You what've done what Dean?"  
"I don't know..."   
I knew what had to be done if I wanted to keep Cas safe.   
"Sam I'm leaving."   
"Your what?"  
"Leaving. I'm packing and leaving tomorrow. With Cas. "  
"Dean stop being an idiot your not-"  
"Sam I love you but I love Cas too and I'm not putting him in anymore danger. "   
"Ok."  
Was all he said before walking out the door a leaving.  
I needed to go. Get out for a while but I can't leave Cas right now.   
I walked over into the door way. He layed in the same spot as I left him.  
"Cas." I whispered and crawled on the bed beside him and grabbed his waist. I could tell he had been crying more. He kept sniffling. "Dean. I think I should go. "  
"Go?" I repeated.   
"Yes. As in...leave. "   
I sat up fast and looked at him in disgust.   
"What? Cas no! You can't leave me. "   
"Dean I'm just making you miserable. "  
H started to cry again. Harder.   
"Cas. No. Matter of fact. I need to ask you something. "   
I sat back down on the bed and his tears dried up.   
"Cas I want you to move away with me. So I can make sure you'll never get hurt again."   
"Dean. Of course I'll move away with you!" He hugged him tight. I never wanted to let him go. My baby. My everything.   
I kissed his lips and held him against the bed. My hands roamed everywhere like it was something new. Cas' hard on pressed into my stomach. That's when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.


	6. It's Not Always a Happy Ending

~~Cas' POV~~

 

Me and Dean live in Miami now. It was beautiful there. There's nothing better I could ask for.   
Dean and Sam are okay now but they don't talk as much. I know that's my fault and I hate myself for it.   
Dean and me live in a little apartment complex with my cat. We search the town on Saturdays looking for new places and picking up a few items for Deans collection. Everything it great. I have a job as a newspaper editor. I come home to Dean everyday and mess around till we get tired and take a nap.    
Perfect.    
I think to myself as I walk home from the store. We ran out of beer and Dean had begged me to get more when I left work.    
I reached the house and stuck my key in the lock.   
The door opened with ease.  Then I was faced with something I didn't expect.   
A man was tied up in a chair. Dean standing behind him with his favorite knife. I dropped the beer. Liquor and glass busted and covered the floor.   
It was to late before I could scream out for Dean to stop. He sunk the blade into mans heart.   
But what Dean didn't know is that he just killed my brother.   
Gabriel....


End file.
